Possible Powers
by FantasyCrest
Summary: #2 In the Flowing Magics series. When an old friend turned enemy returns home an accident sends them, Steven, and Connie to a new Earth with a magic all its own. And needless to say those involved in matters this time will learn the extent of the magic they posses as well as that of their mysterious new threat. Multi X-over. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of the second installment of the Flowing Magics series. Not much to say this is just me setting up the base for the story. I'm a little worried about how the action flows here but it works. I'm also worried that staring this now may be an issue but Flowing Magics is a big project and I need to advance it so I'm doing so now. Anyways not much else to say I hope you like the chapter. I do not own the Ben 10 series, Steven Universe, or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

Possible Powers

Chapter 1

Various Things

Sirens rang, cars honked, and bright lights lit up the skies over Empire City. A standard night really.

Or so it might seem. A young woman walked down the street looking around furtively before an arm reached out and pulled, muffling the woman's screams as a man dragged her into the alley and silenced her by waving a knife in her face.

And it was with tears in her eyes that the woman watched the man grinned very darkly at her before a voice called out freezing both of them in place.

"Hold it right there evildoer you will not succeed in your deed tonight for I, Fortune Lass!"

Then another speaker "and her trusted partner Rose Guard will not let you have your way!"

The victim and her attacker just stared blankly at the speakers, two kids dressed in strange costumes before the man says "is this a joke?"

The girl dressed in green with dark skin and brown hair shook her head, mischievous yet firm eyes glittering behind her mask. "No villain it isn't, Segma Sofom!"

Then raising a hand that glowed green some trash cans also lit up with that same glow and with a flick they went flying towards the man who pushed the woman against the wall who slid down with a cry as he dodged the attack.

The man didn't really notice the bizarre thing snarled "why you?!" And knife grasped firmly in hand he charged and the woman fearful for the kids yelled "look out!"

But the second boy, Rose Guard who was dressed in whites and pinks, black eyes firm behind his mask, curly brown hair waving in the air moved to intercept raising an arm up as the area neared his stomach glowed with a light which then flowed up and gathered around his upward arm just as the man swung his knife down.

CRACK!

Where it proceeded to break against the shield made of crystal that had appeared in a burst of sparkles.

The man just stared blankly at his broken weapon and the woman stared in shock at the sight as well, the reality of what was going on sinking in too.

Then the girl behind him raised her hand again and the man looked surprised as the dumpster to his right glowed that same color.

The man began to swear "oh fu_" BANG!

But didn't get the chance to finish as the dumpster slammed into the wall and there the man stayed pinned and unconscious.

The two traded grins and high fives and it is then that a policeman showed up.

The three people still capable of it there stared before the policeman realized he knew of these two kids as he gave a yell "hey wait!"

Then another voice called out from above sounding almost bored "okay kids it's time to get going!"

And then two purple arms stretching in an impossible and almost comical manner grabbing the two kids who went "oof" as they were dragged up and out of sight.

The policemen called up after them angrily but stared in shock as there was a brief glow before a purple helicopter was seen flying away moments later.

Meanwhile in the purple helicopter Rose Guard or Steven Universe said "Amethyst you forgot the seat belts again."

"Oops sorry" the purple helicopter said as the seats Rose Guard and Fortune Lass sat on glowed and seat belts grew out of them.

The two heroes promptly buckled in.

So after a moment the purple helicopter or Amethyst the Crystal Gem said "so… how was superheroing tonight?"

Removing their masks Rose Guard and Fortune Lass or Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran in unison said "good!"

Steven then looked at Connie and said "but I really think we need to work on our dramatic entrances more."

Connie nodded "yeah we really fell flat there for a moment."

Amethyst then said "yeah kids but it's time to get home, your parents are picking you up tomorrow."

Steven said "is Garnet still out on that mission?"

Amethyst drawled "yyuuuppp." Then came the sound of multiple cop cars ringing out and Amethyst said "hup there's the cue to kick it up" and the helicopter flew away faster while Connie and Steven looked on with vague interest.

Then Connie gave a start as she remembered something "oh has Pearl come back yet?"

Steven frowned at her and though they couldn't see it Amethyst was too.

A few months ago there was an incident when a woman from another universe entirely by the name of Gwendolyn Tennyson alias Lucky Girl arrived on their Earth by accident.

She came here chasing a demon named Thought Twister and in the resulting chase and battles Steven and his family the Crystal Gems had bubbled Peridot and discovered Homeworlds gem mutants. During the chase though apparently Pearl had gotten upset over something and run off.

Then Thought Twister had acted through Connie and while Gwendolyn and Steven managed to save her the demon had proceeded to show up with Malachite in tow.

The battle that had resulted had been epic with the presence of Stevondlyn, a new fusion. But in the end they had won, with Lapis Lazuli's rescue and Jasper and Thought Twister captured.

Then using their Earth's Door to Anywhere Gwendolyn had left but soon sent a gift.

It turns out that between Steven, Gwendolyn, and to a lesser extent Thought Twister's influence Connie had gained access to magic! And with Gwendolyn's help Connie had learned to use to her Earth's style of magic!

So after studying and practice Connie had become Fortune Lass and demonstrated her powers before them. But Garnet seemed to be busy for some time so Crystal Gem missions had become few and far between.

So Steven and Connie had decided to get practice in by becoming superheroes and so with a little help Steven had created Rose Guard.

But of course going out to be superheroes without supervision would be irresponsible so they Amethyst to chaperone.

She had stared dully at them when they first asked but then agreed.

So whenever Connie would say over for more than a day they would be superheroes. For some reason though the police didn't like them very much which was bizarre since they helped the people but stranger things have happened so really Steven and Connie just accepted it.

Before long Beach City came into sight and the trio let out happy sighs knowing they would soon be home.

None of them noticed the dark figure observing the purple helicopter fly away and none of them could be capable of hearing the magical commands whispered into their mind.

 _You know what to do?_

"Yes." A feminine voice said aloud.

 _You are certain you will meet our objectives?_

"Yes." The voice said as a leather like coat billowed around their long legs.

 _Then do not fail us our dear knight._

"I will not fail you my lords." The voice intoned softly as two feet dressed in high heeled boots also styled like leather walked forward once more and the figure moved towards Beach City will the grace of a dancer…

Meanwhile the helicopter had landed and had transformed back and Steven, Connie, and Amethyst were trudging up to the Temple.

Looking over his shoulder though Steven took note of the way Connie was flexing her fingers and concentrating.

"Are you still worried about the mana thing?" He asked Connie who looked at him startled before she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"A bit yeah" she admitted.

Looking at her hand Connie said "Gwendolyn makes it look so easy to just wield mana as a physical construct with a thought and gesture, no chanting required."

Steven though just wrapped an arm around her in a hug as they stood on the porch and gave her a wink closing one eye "aw Connie you don't need to be like Gwendolyn you're perfect the way you are!"

Connie blushed and after a moment Steven realized what he said and blushed too.

Letting go of her Steven quickly looked away and said "besides you can't be the only one having magical troubles out there right?"

Meanwhile on another Earth one that belonged to neither Gwendolyn nor Steven in a city on the coast life was going on like normal.

People were shopping, tourists were being tourists, and the magical activities of the city were in full swing as per usual.

Case in point one particular house where the sound of monkeys yelling was coupled with winds moving at high speeds in full force as a young girl cried out in aggravation "RAY RAY YOU LET OUT THE CYCLONE MONKEYS AGAIN!"

A moment later a young boy sheepishly replied with an "oops."


	2. Chapter 2

Possible Powers

Chapter 2

Situations of an Unsettling Sort

Ray Ray tried hard not to cringe at the sound of both his sister's words and more importantly the sound the Cyclone Monkeys made shrieking as they whirled around the room in a frenzy.

"I cannot believe this the one day I get free time and then I have to deal with this!"

Ray Ray winced at this. In all fairness he hadn't meant for this to happen. He had been working on a new wand and well… one mispronounced word and the magic interacted with some talismans in an unexpected way and the box holding the monkeys fell off the shelf and the spell binding them broke and here they were.

The twelve year old looked around hurriedly and spotted a wand that when used with the right objects could serve as a new binding and hurried to grab but as he did his hand brushed against a crystal which flashed and sent out a burst of magical energy that flew around the room which hit another crystal which prompted another reaction and well…

In the end the room turned into a tornado of energy that ended with countless bottles and jars smashed, talismans, books, and wands scattered around the room, Juniper lay on the the floor staring upwards, Monroe was stuck to the ceiling, and Ray Ray was splayed across the wall.

Everyone was just silent the only sound being the noises the liquids made as they moved about until a bottle that had been stuck to the ceiling fell down with a resounding crash.

That woke June up and with hellfire blazing in her eyes she stomped over to Ray Ray and pulled him off the wall as he looked up at her with something akin to mortal terror.

"I, YOU, EE, AH!" June snarled out so mad she was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

Ray Ray just stared at her too afraid to speak Juniper looked positively unhinged and was afraid to make thing worse. But then it wouldn't be him that made the situation deteriorate.

"GREAT MCGREGOR'S GHOST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Monroe snarled from the ceiling having apparently regained his senses.

And it was this that sealed the fate of the situation and June was direct about it.

"Out."

Ray Ray feebly tried to defend himself "but_"

"Out. Now."

"June…"

"No!" June scowled at Ray Ray "no buts or anything by the Elders I thought you'd gotten better over the past four years but then you pull stuff like this and I just_ ugh. Out now, little brother."

Ray Ray winced at the words but seeing her resolved look and with Monroe muttering curses under his breath from his position on the ceiling Ray Ray quickly ducked out of the rooms and into the hallway trying not to look at anything in particular.

Once in the hallway Ray Ray took a shuddering breath to try and compose himself because that really hurt.

Once his heartbeat stopped echoing in his ears and he didn't feel like he was going to immediately burst into tears Ray Ray ducked into his room to relative safety and went into a state of being left to stew.

Ray Ray tried not to take what just happened too personally he knew June had been having a hard time ever since Dennis left for college and the forced field trip absence hadn't helped where certain students were able to go on a trip to Harvard and Juniper had been capable of going.

But due to obvious reasons she couldn't and well lately the fact that June was more or less trapped was really rankling her and it made her more irritable than usual.

Ray Ray slowly walked over and sat on his bed. To be honest though what just happened wasn't what was really getting to him. Well the Juniper part didn't beyond the hurtful things.

No despite what anyone might think in the past four years particularly since the Auntie Roon incident with the Veil, Ray Ray while still being bright and energetic had really took a step forward with the magic stuff and had really became a useful aid to her team but lately…

Whenever Ray Ray would do something with magic... it would go awry.

Ray thumped a hand against his bed as he growled out "what's wrong with me lately?" And in his voice you could begin to gear desperation and his eyes looked glossy for a moment as if he were to cry as he thought _why does this keep happening?_

However a soft light began to glow which sidetracked his attention and he looked towards the source and looked wide eyed as he realized it was coming from his hands.

Ray slowly lifted his hands as he took in the pads on his fingers which were sparkling!

Taking this in he watched as the glow faded as he breathed "what's happening?"

* * *

Steven Universe watched with stars in his eyes as Connie practiced her magical exercises Gwendolyn gave her, producing flames, wind, water, and a few symbols etched in light that merely faded with no proper purpose for them.

Then after the last symbol had faded into the air Connie took a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together and Steven watched attentively, maybe even more so because he knew what Connie was going for.

She was gonna try and form a construct made from mana.

Raising both hands in the air they both began to glow a bright green color and said energy began to flow away from her hands to gather between forming a type of smoky blob as Connie stuck her toungue out of the corner of her mouth.

 _This shouldn't be so difficult_ Connie thinks to herself _I'm not even going for something complex. A cube, all I want is a cube…_ Beads of sweat began to go down Connie's face as she focused but eventually she let it go with a gasp as she panted, the glow of her hands cut out, and the energy she gathered in the air beginning to dissipate.

Steven awkwardly scratched his head with a finger as he said "ah don't worry Connie you'll get it eventually" Connie merely just huffed and looked out at the ocean.

Steven knew this was a really key point with Connie and not having it down was getting to her.

Desperate to lighten things up he looked behind him at Lion who had merely been laying in the sand behind them this whole time and he asked "any ideas Lion?"

The animal merely opened one eye to look at him, snorted, and then closed its eye again.

Still awkward Steven went "yyyeeaaahhh."

Connie merely smiled though at the situation. Though the levity was lost when Lion suddenly got up and stared intently towards the temple with a growl rumbling in his throat.

Surprised Steven and Connie merely traded confused looks.

Neither were aware of it but at that moment the dark figure that had arrived last night had jumped down from the top of the cliff while the kids and Lion were distracted, Garnet was gone, and Amethyst busy tending to a recovering Lapis Lazuli the figure decided now would be a good time to act. Unlike last night when they might have noticed her even with cover.

Lion after a moment began to stalk towards the Temple and and after glancing at each other the two followed and as they got closer they noticed a dark figure rounding a corner, one neither of them recognized.

Lion merely stared after them growling while Connie with a look asked a question one which Steven could only helplessly say "maybe it's Ronaldo snooping around for stuff for his blog?" Though the way he said it showed he was clearly clueless.

As soon as the dark figure vanished the trio went after them.

Reaching the spot where they saw them it didn't take them long to spot the only real point of interest.

"Are they headed for the Door to Anywhere?" Steven asked in confusion.

Connie merely frowned, very worried "okay now this is concerning."

Lion merely snorted before being the first one to head for the opening, Connie followed, and after a moment of hesitation Steven followed.

As they made their way down the small passage nothing could be heard but the soft thumps of Lions paws and the kids quiet breathing but then they heard it.

A voice chanting words that seemed to thrum with power, and while none of them could understand the words something about the voice sounded familiar yet was different.

Finally entering the room Lion and Connie had come to a stop and once Steven could see for himself he could see why they were astonished as he said aloud "Pearl?!" Effectively blowing their cover.

As the figure turned to face them one could see that yes this was a Gem but bore no resemblance to the Pearl they knew. Her round gem was black and perched on her upper left torso. Her hair was black and part of it was swept up in the front, her skin was gray and her eyes were white and black. She wore a black leather, belted coat with matching gloves. Beneath the skirt the coat made were grey leggings and black leather pointed high heeled boots.

The female merely raised an eyebrow and said "oh hello Steven" and with these words the three of them knew that for all she was drastically different yes this was Pearl.

And it was Connie who said "what happened to you?"

Pearl said simply "I found a new liege and with my fealty comes new purpose, powers, and a mission. Now" she raised her right hand up to her torso where her gem lit up with muted glow which formed a stream of energy that as she pulled it back the energy followed her hand forming a rapier with a solid white handle and a pitch black blade "are you going to run along or am I gonna have to take care of you."

Lion snarled, Connie was definitely scared by her words, and Steven merely just stared at her new weapon fixated on how everything was **wrong**.

Lion was the first to break the standoff as he leapt at this **Dark Pearl** who with a wave of her sword which began to glow with dark energy that slammed into Lion knocking him into the wall where he slumped down and out for the count.

"Lion!" Steven cried.

Connie thrust her hands forward and they began to shine with green colored magic as she stood protectively in front of Steven.

Pearl merely dismissed her as she said "oh please do you really think your magic is a match for mine?"

The brush off clearly got to Connie as she hesitated and with her dancer like grace Dark Pearl turned on a heel and pointed her sword at the door and said one final illegible word.

With a flash runes formed from the same glow that her gem emitted were written over the door and what rested beneath opened to let wind rush through the room while beyond the door swirled a tunnel of light.

Connie used her teeth to bite her lower lip as she deliberated for maybe half a second as Dark Pearl braced herself to jump and quickly with a hand she reached into the bag by her side and pulled out a piece of magically enhanced ribbon and with a shouted word of her own the ribbon elongated and flew out towards her current enemy.

As one end wrapped around her leg, Connie held on to the other and as she jumped the ribbon pulled tight Connie a moment away from being dragged away Steven called out "Connie!" And with a hop lunged at her his arms wrapping around her middle just as they get pulled after Dark Pearl into the Door the action creating a whoosh that nearly shuts the door the only thing that could be seen was a glimmer of light in the crack as the runes faded to vague lines.

And just like that the place went quiet the only thing left was an unconscious Lion and a nearly inert Door to Anywhere.

* * *

Dark Pearl hurtled through a tunnel of light with Connie and Steven connected by the ribbon hurtled after her yelling.

This method of travel was something new for Steven, it was so similar to the hyperspace of the warp pads he's been using his whole life and yet so different.

Connie meanwhile was focused on the magical ribbon connecting to Dark Pearl.

Dark Pearl was merely focused on her destination at the end of the tunnel but as the ribbon tightened Dark Pearl finally took notice and taking a look behind her and seeing the tagalongs gave a look that said "oh them again."

Hefting her sword it glowed and with a swing a shockwave erupted between the travelers disintegrating the ribbon and giving Dark Pearl a boost forward along the tunnel while Connie and Steven tumbled head over heels like in zero gravity screaming as they were knocked back down the tunnel while they still moved along slightly but still they fell behind as Dark Pearl vanished in a flash of light.

Steven and Connie could only trade looks as they moved through the tunnel which now began to look different…

The cry of seagulls, a bell ringing, the sound of ocean waves. Down by some docks in a city there was a flash of light and when it faded Dark Pearl knelt there.

Getting up she looked around before taking a few slow steps and reaching an open area she used her sword as a cane impaling it into the wood as she looked up at a sign saying "Welcome to Orchid Bay" and she gave a cold smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, surprise! Here's a new chapter for Possible Powers and I hoped you all liked it. Now before going any further I feel like an apology may be in order and this message will have to go for all my other ongoing projects too. That being I'm sorry for not updating in so long for those who don't follow me on DeviantArt or Tumblr I'll say why. A month ago or so maybe longer my computer gave up the ghost on me. By the grace of the powers that be I was able to save all my files something I am really grateful for but other then that I've been limited to mobile and what I'm capable of was limited hence the forced hiatus. But a week ago or so I got a new computer tower and after some adjustments I'm back in business so my fics will be updated though it'll take some time for me to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Now on to the fics elements shown in this chapter. First Juniper while she will be featured here she's not the main focus that's Ray Ray though as you can see I will be touching on a character point with June regarding the barrier and her dreams, you will see other emotions from her I promise. Next Ray Ray, as you can see I'm giving how powers more then just the ability to see magic as that was an untouched point in the series really and with this fic I aim to touch that point. I only hope I do a good job with it. I also did a time skip as I wanted Ray Ray to be closed to Steven and Connies age group and I thought it would be a good way to accelerate the various factors at play.**

 **Next note is Pearl. As you can see from both the show and from what I stressed we know Pearl has issues. Now under the influence of magic by our mysterious villains she has new talents and a new view. Something that'll be shown more of later. Fair warning if you don't like what you've seen so far I would not read further with this story. As for why I call her Dark Pearl at the risk of starting something potentially ugly I didn't want to call her Black Pearl because of how it sounds and knowing what we know now there might actually be Black Pearls on Homeworld. If you want an image to help form a picture there will be a picture up on DeviantArt and Tumblr later.**

 **That's all I have to say for now. I hope you like the chapter and look forward to more. I do not own the Ben 10 series, Steven Universe, or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Possible Powers

Chapter 3

The Tension Rises

The next morning saw Ray Ray sneak out the house early with toast in his mouth in an attempt to avoid his sister.

Walking down the street he nodded to some of the whammy elves who were at work in the hood of a car.

His mind was sort of focused on the light show his hands had done last night. Passing by an elf who smiled and raised a hand for a high five Ray Ray gave it without really thinking about it.

He would of done research last night after their workspace had gotten cleaned and fixed (by this point they has spells for fixing books and glassware while vanishing wasted stuff) but he was still avoiding June and Monroe then so he hadn't been able to.

But Ray Ray was broken from these thoughts as a shudder went through and the source started at his hand. Looking at it he noticed his fingers were sparkling again and the area had grown to include his whole palm.

As he examined his hand he couldn't describe the emotions and sensations he felt but those too faded when the light from his hands did. Biting his lip slightly he continued on his way as a hypothesis formed in his mind unaware of the drama about to unfold…

Meanwhile back at the house Juniper opened the door see Cletus and Gus standing at the door and she couldn't stop the slight groan escaping her lips as Cletus said "June there's a problem..."

 **Last Night**

 _There was a buzz of mixed emotions in the Underworld tonight and it was all centered at the same place._

 _A new elaborate mansion that had appeared earlier quite literally. Now in a place known for magic that might not be so strange but the whole building had a feeling that gave a feel of being both right and wrong magically speaking._

 _Then came the invitation and it was an open one. And what an invitation it was._

 _It was simple. Any baddie that ever existed was welcome to come for the opportunity of a lifetime! The only restriction being no one could bear any trace of divinity in them to attend._

 _This offended those that existed (Like Loki who had managed to escape and was currently between villainous schemes) but they couldn't really do anything about it as the place had wards attached to it so that was that._

 _A lot of people had turned up to attend from A-list villains to even just grunts._

 _Passing through the front door you go down a few steps and enter a large sweeping room clearly enchanted to be as big as it needed to with a grand staircase on the other end._

 _In the center of the room was a table similarly enchanted to be as big and long as it needed to be with food and drink of every variety possible._

 _In the air hung a magical message saying their host would be with them shortly._

 _So everyone went up the the table and began to eat and talk as they traded stories and theories._

 _Then after a while when it was apparent no else was coming the doors closed immediately catching everyone's attention._

 _Then came the sound of footsteps going tip-tap._

 _Everyone turned to the staircase and beheld the figure standing there, who was Dark Pearl!_

 _She smiled at everyone present and perform a graceful bow as she said "greetings everyone. I appreciate you all coming here tonight and so do my masters."_

 _As everyone looked at her curiously she went on saying "I have invited all of you here tonight for an opportunity to gain riches and powers beyond anything you've ever imagined. A time is coming that will change everything. A time that will change everything for all magic out there."_

 _As all the monsters became intrigued and some even began to grin Dark Pearl went on to say "and to gain this you merely have to do nothing for you've already fallen for my trap."_

 _And there went the mood as Dark Pearl snapped her fingers and the windows slammed shut and tha table and the tableware vanished._

 _But before anyone could really react the floor somehow turned partially liquid and everyone present began to sink into it. As screams and howls filled the air Dark Pearl merely watched impassively.  
_

 _Those who could fly tried to do so but parts of the floor surged up into the air and dragged them back down into the mess. Some tried protection spells but those proved to be ineffective._

 _A few tried projectile attacks at Dark Pearl but the Gem simply pulled out her sword and deflected them._

 _Before long the floor had devoured everyone present and returned to normal with no sign all those magical creatures had ever even been there._

 _But then Dark Pearl's attention was drawn the steps by the entrance it seemed she missed one as a little imp crouched there having narrowly avoided being eaten by the floor._

 _Seeing it had her attention the imp gasped in fear as the tip of Dark Pearl's sword burst into flame. "I would run if I were you" she said as she swung her sword sending a fireball through the air which made the imp squeal in fright and burst out the door._

 _And after it had left and would no doubt spread the story around no one was aware of it but Dark Pearl raised her weapon up and blew out the flame on its tip as a cold smirk graced her face._

 **Now**

Down by the docks of Orchid Bay there was a flash of light followed by sudden screaming that ended with an "oof."

As two small figured laid there groaning one of them a boy eventually managed to ask "y-you okay Connie?"

The other a girl nodded and said "y-yeah I'm okay. Any idea where we are?"

Steven who by this point had taken in his surroundings and notice the sign said "I'm gonna assume we're in a place called Orchid Bay" as he pointed at the sign.

Connie looked at the sign and nodded then she caught sight of something else and goggled before composing herself to say "Steven am I seeing things or is that a gnome?"

Steven looked in the direction she was looking and he too goggled at the sight of what was very clearly a gnome.

As the being walked up to a door and knocked on it both of their jaws would drop as the door opened up to reveal a green Antelope Snake who said "hey Frank."

"Hey Joe" the gnome replied as he walked inside and the door shut.

Steven and Connie's eyes remained bugged out and their jaws open in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone surprise! Here's the next chapter of Possible Powers. It's only 3 pages but it advances the plot along which is what I need so here we are. Now for those following my Flowing Magics series I have question though this may be getting ahead of myself. Obviously the Flowing Magics series will continue on beyond Possible Powers. While for the series itself I have what would be called Main Installments for the series but I have like mini-stories and side arcs in mind so my question is do you want them done separately which would very clearly spread the series out or should I put them all in one big fic as a collection saying "so and so takes place between story so and so?" I kind of want all your opinions on this as I'm debating about it somewhat and there is time to figure it out so I thought I'd ask. On that note I hope you like the chapter and look forward to more. I do not own the Ben 10 series, Steven Universe, or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Possible Powers

Chapter 4

First Encounters

Connie and Steven walked down the street very much bug eyed as they stared at everything around them and if we're being honest Steven was hiding behind Connie a little bit.

The two were sort of walking trying to keep a health radius of distance around them in regards to the strange creatures some of which they could vaguely identify and many others they could not. For the most part the creatures left them alone though some of them did give them curious looks as they got out of their way but they didn't really bother them.

If the two had been paying attention they would have noticed they were getting more attention from the humans at their movements to avoid the magical creatures around them than the creatures themselves… but they didn't.

Passing by a mall Steven finally asked "do you think we're in Gwendolyn's dimension?"

Connie looked pensive for a moment before shaking her and saying "no. Gwendolyn made it sound like her Earth's technology is pretty advanced and this place looks normal I guess."

After a moment Steven nodded. "Yeah... Do you think Pearl's here?"

Connie stopped walking and Steven with her as she stared at the pavement not certain how to answer but raised her head skyward and opened her mouth to try and answer but stopped upon catching sight of something.

"Steven did you see that?" She raised a hand to point towards a rooftop but by the time Steven looked there was nothing to be seen.

Steven looked at Connie and said "what did you see?"

Hesitantly Connie said "I… I think it was an imp? I guess? I'm not entirely sure but whatever it was the way it was moving I don't think it means any good. Let's check it out."

BANG!

The two front doors flew open as June stepped into the entry hall of Dark Pearl's (not that she knew her name) mansion.

As she stepped on the steps leading down June eyed the floor mindful of the story she'd been told then gave a quick glance down to her shoes which were currently glowing with an enchantment to keep the floor from eating her like it did with all the baddies.

Stepping onto the floor and into the room June called out "heelllooo! Miss New Girl! Are you here? I need to kick your butt and get to class."

There was nothing but silence.

 _She's not here. Greeeeaaat. This was worth missing home room for._ June thought sourly.

Then a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Oh if isn't the Te Xuan Ze herself, my apologies I didn't expect you to get here so fast."

There was an oof sound as something or rather somebody was dropped to the ground and at the sound June whirled around and her whole being turned at the sight of who lay on the ground.

"AH-MAH!" June cried out in fear and alarm at the sight of her grandmother on the floor. Her old, frail, and very much beaten up grandmother lying there on the floor unconscious.

June then went from fear to rage as she wordlessly snarled looking up at Dark Pearl which promptly switched to a face of surprise and just a bit of fear at the sight of Dark Pearl up close and personal already her sword out and crackling with dark magic and pulled back in a jabbing motion!

High pitched cackling sounded out in Orchid Bay park and from where he was sitting on a bench reading a book Ray Ray Lee groaned.

That voice belonged to Michelangelo, an imp who just loved to graffiti the town. Not very dangerous but the main annoyance in dealing with him was in his magic paintbrush which exudes a paint that requires a special potion and spell to remove. The first time they dealt with him it had taken three days before Monroe managed to figure it out and they were all feeling super gross by the end of it and coming from the boy who once rid magic warthogs through the sewers of the city that was saying something!

Ray Ray let out a suffering sigh and put the book back in his backpack and began to rummage in his backpack for an amulet or a wand when a voice called out making him stop.

"Hold it right there villain!"

Ray Ray looked up and standing before the graffiti menace were two people dressed in costumes one green, one pink.

Ray Ray stared, and Michelangelo wasn't much better as the girl in green stepped forward saying "we're not going to let you do as you please to this town. Fortune Lass and Rose Guard are here to stop you."

Ray Ray raised an eyebrow.

The imp snorted and just flung paint at them and the boy Rose Guard(?) just raised his arms and a pink spherical force field appeared around them.

Both of Ray Ray's eyebrows went up in surprise as the paint splattered against the shield and when the boy dismissed it the paint went with it!

"Huh." Ray Ray said.

Then the girl Fortune Lass pointed a hand towards the imp and a green energy beam whooshed out and hit the imp dead on and into the sunset he went.

Ray Ray stared. Now he knew the world of magic was a pretty big place filled with schools and topes of spells and magic of all king but the types these two used felt like nothing Ray Ray's ever known.

Then Rose Guard tugged on Fortune Lass's cape and pointed at the people surrounding them. A fact which Ray Ray just now noticed too.

Gritting his teeth Ray Ray wondered how best to handle this but it appears the two superheroes (?) had decided on a course of action themselves as Fortune Lass pointed down and chanted "turbo!"

A green whirlwind whooshed around them obscuring them from sight and when it faded they were gone. As the people talked among themselves a burst of movement out of the corner of his eye brought Ray Ray's eyes to the park exit where he saw a green cape go around a corner.

In seconds his backpack was around his shoulder and Ray Ray was chasing after them.

Sliding to a stop outside the exist Ray Ray looked around determinately and saw movement in an alleyway.

Ray Ray leaped forward muttering three short words under his breath that made his sneakers flash with light for a moment and then Ray Ray began to stride and jump in ways that a boy his age should not have been able to normally.

Reaching the alleyway he saw nothing so the little brother of the Te Xuan Ze pulled a Jackie Chan move and leapt from wall to wall to reach the rooftop and looked around spotting two flashes of light in another alleyway nearby one pink, one green.

Ray Ray nodded and jumped off some rooftops and hit the pavement below, rounded a corner and proceeded to look upon Steven Universe and Connie Maheswarn.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! So at long last here's the next chapter of Possible Powers I know it's not much being a mere three pages but it's what I had planned and it serves its purpose so here it is. One of the reasons for the delay in this thing besides the existence of finals is that I have trouble just getting going on a chapter I'm serious writing this at the felt so clunky but I did it. In regards to the most recent Steven Universe episodes that was certainly a bombshell of a revelation wasn't it? (I don't think that statement is that spoiler-y so I think it's safe to say) For those that might be wondering it doesn't really throw a monkey wrench into things for this project and the series in general. If anything it kinda gives me breathing room to work with whenever I reach the point where it becomes a thing which won't be for a while yet so no big. There will be a drawing that goes this chapter up soon on DeviantArt and Tumblr but it's been delayed for reasons I will go into when I actually post it so look out for that. Not much else to say. I hope you like this. I do not own the Ben 10 series, Steven Universe, or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Possible Powers

Chapter 5

Discoveries

The two of them just stared at him wide eyed and Ray Ray just gave them both a look.

Eventually though he stepped forward and said "okay amigos. What the donk are you thinking using magic like that?"

The two blinked at him.

Ray Ray just stared back with a bit of a glare.

Eventually Connie cleared her throat and said "I'm… sorry? I don't understand."

Ray Ray turned his scowl on her alone and said "I'm talking about using magic in front of the normies! The Veil only obscures non-humans from magical stuff they can see what you do!"

The girl blinked and said "the what?"

Ray Ray stared at her aghast and said "how new are you two? Did your parents never let you leave your house or something? Is this your first time on Earth?"

"This one yes, I'd say." The boy piped up making Ray Ray whirl around to stare at him as the girl snapped "Steven!"

"What? He looks nice enough I think we can trust him. I'm pretty sure this isn't Gwendolyn's Earth."

The girl just gaped speechless before just groaning and starting to slump over pressing her hands to her face.

Ray Ray gave her a look before the other boy bounced to his feet and held out his hand to Ray Ray saying "hi, I'm Steven Universe!"

Ray Ray took it saying "Ray Ray Lee" and giving it a shake.

"Connie. Connie Maheswaran" the girl said from behind them clearly resigned as she let her arms drop.

Looking at her, at Connie out of the corner of his eye he returned his attention to Steven and said "so you are new to here?"

Steven nodded and proceeded to explain just how new they were.

The concept made Ray Ray's head spin at first but then he thought himself _after the whole time-travel thing where I'd been the Te Xuan Ze for a whole day and the existence of other realms and planes of existence like the Underworld in general alternate Earth's with their own magic and history aren't that much a stretch..._

After a moment though he shook it off and said "OK so this is a bit out of my depth here but Monroe might have a good idea on what to do."

"Monroe?" The girl, Connie asked.

"Our pet dog" he said distractedly but it seemed his mind was made up not noticing the confused look the two shared.

And so, looking at them both Ray Ray said "OK you guys can come with me but before goin any further let me make this clear. No using magic in front of humans. It's a big no-no mkay?"

"Why?" Steven asked cheerfully.

Ray Ray looked at him and said "because humans can't see it generally speaking and we're supposed to keep it that way."

Connie skeptically said "there are monsters, walking down the street in plain view."

Ray Ray turned to her and said "Earth, this Earth" he amended "has something called the Veil a sort of barrier that generally speaking hides beings from the world of magic from normal folk."

Steven then slowly asked "then what did the others in the park see?"

Ray Ray guessing where this was going said knowingly "just you two acting strangely and doing weird things."

Steven blushed as did Connie but she also groaned and again covered her face with her hands and Ray Ray couldn't stop himself from snickering.

"C'mon let's go."

Ray Ray turned and walked off and after a moment the duo followed.

As they climbed through the city's hillside observing the world around them something occurred to Connie.

"Hey Ray Ray?"

"Sup?"

"If normal people can't see magic then what do you do when troublemakers happen or worse?"

Well usually that's what my family's for…" He trailed off.

And then it hit him since there was no explosions or such in the city where was June when Michelangelo ran amuck? Her bracelet should have let her know.

Ray Ray reached for his cell phone to call her and then remembered.

Her phone had gotten smashed last week by trolls.

So, he tried Monroe.

No one answered.

And so, with him looking worried, and Steven and Connie looking confused he tried again.

Still no answer.

As he closed the call a voice said from behind them said "Ray Ray?"

Blinking he turned around and saw two familiar figures standing there.

"Cletus, Gus what's up?" He asked noting how Steven and Connie looked at the two in interest out of the corner of his eye.

"You didn't go with June?"

Ray Ray blinked "go where?"

The two told him the story they told June this morning.

Ray Ray felt an abyss open up in his stomach at the words and a quick look at the other two showed similar expressions on their face.

Looking around and spotting some bushes by a small store nearby he said a quick thanks to the two monsters and headed for the bushes checking his backpack as he went and yup he had the right wand he needed.

Hearing Steven and Connie follow him something occurred to him _these two strangers showed up the same day a new threat appears from out of the blue… How did he know they were who they say they were?_

He couldn't stop himself from tensing up and tried to covertly check his bag for banishment spell supplies. Judging from how Connie tensed up he guess he wasn't suave as he hoped.

Not that it mattered he didn't have what he needed for it but…

"I'll spell it plain" he said to the two of them "stab me in the back and I'm banishing you both capiche?"

Steven gulped and Connie nodded "understood."

Ray Ray nodded thinking to himself _if they were gonna pull something they would have done so by now…_

Reaching into his backpack and grabbing the right wand and letting go of it with a bit of a yelp at the sensation of his fingers going strange and starting to sparkle again.

Ray Ray flexed his hand and looked at it strangely. It didn't hurt was just odd.

"You OK?" Connie asked.

Ray Ray looked at her and "yeah."

Grabbing the wand and ignoring the feeling and little lightshow he pulled it out and couldn't stop the smile from showing on his face at Steven's starry eyed, awed look.

Waving it in a circle and muttering an incantation a portal swirled into existence.

Looking at the wide-eyed awe on the other two faces Ray Ray said "you ready?" Shaking the two out of their stupor and they nodded.

Ray Ray hopped into the swirling vortex and the other two followed.

In a flash of light, the trio found themselves in a city of black and red stone under a dark red sky with cracks of molten lava scattered along the ground.

Ignoring the awe, the two were two displaying at the sight Ray Ray cast a discerning look around trying to figure out the best way to this mansion when suddenly his stomach cramped up and he hunched over groaning with his eyes closed as his form flashed with a glow to it.

As Steven and Connie cried out Ray Ray paid it no mind simply waiting for it to pass and soon enough it did and once it passed he stood up slightly still clutching at his chest.

"Are you okay" Came Steven's concerned voice. "Do you need some of my saliva?"

The sheer strangeness of that statement broke through to Ray Ray making him look at Steven and go "what?"

Connie explained "Steven has healing powers."

Ray Ray considered that before saying "neat. But no, I'm fine."

Steven looked at him saying "oh OK." He nodded and then he smiled saying "I like your hair by the way. The blue stripe looks really cool."

Ray Ray looked at him confused and said "what?" Unaware of said blue stripe now present in his hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of Possible Powers. I'm following the plan and we're moving along. Yes, I'm giving Ray Ray powers of his own and I made the stripe in his hair blue primarily because Gwendolyn and Steven have two different shades of pink ;P and I wanted color variances in my cast regardless of how it may diverge from lore or even because it diverges as that's kinda of one of the main themes of the Flowing Magics series: divergence. I'm a little worried about writing Ray Ray here so if anyone wants to give me feedback on that front I wouldn't say no. Thanks goes to ymli who was kind enough to look over the chapter for me. There's a picture that goes along with this chapter view-able on the other sites I use. Nothing else to say. I do not own the Ben 10 series, Steven Universe, or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.**


End file.
